The True Test of Frienship
by Hemingway'sWhiskey
Summary: Harry and Draco have a little spat after a late detention with Professor Moody. But this argument soon turns their relationship around and into something that will throw the whole school for a loop except for Hermione, of course . Set in Fourth year before the Goblet spews its trobles, and rated K for some British cursing.


**A/N: This was something I wrote a little while ago and recently rewrote and decided to post because I wanted to put something up before I continued my "Just Trying to..." series. I love this pairing, platonic or romantic and I hope you enjoy it!**

The True Test of Friendship

"_Potter!"_ The harsh whisper came from behind Harry and he turned slightly to his right to see Draco Malfoy angrily stalking towards him, a scowl on his face. Turning fully to face the taller boy, the fourteen-year-old raised an eyebrow while Draco stopped a few feet from him and simply glared.

The two stood there for a couple of moments until Harry finally sighed and broke the tense silence. "Are you going to say something or can I leave?" Harry asked tersely.

Draco growled. "What was that back there with Moody? Are you trying to be a teacher's pet?" Harry was about to argue against that when he actually stopped to think about what Draco was talking about instead of lashing out. Then he remembered. Draco had spilled a cup that had been full of a melting potion onto Moody's desk while it should have been used to clean the professor's silver chest, and Harry had immediately run to tell Moody. Harry went slightly red in embarrassment because the real reason he had gone to get Moody was because Draco had cut his hand on the glass and the potion part slipped out in between his panicked ramblings. He would never actually tell Draco he was worried about him, of course.

Harry gathered his wits and turned around, starting to walk and talk, Draco hurrying to follow. "I'm not a teacher's pet, Malfoy, I just thought it was necessary to inform Moody that _you_ ruined his desk."

Draco stopped walking and snapped out, "it's not _my_ fault, Potter, you—" Draco paused and went a bright shade of red that contrasted greatly against his pale skin. Harry stopped turned to him, his eyebrows raised.

"I what?" He asked and Draco went even more red. The reason Draco had spilled the potion in the first place was because Harry had hit his head on the bookshelf and Draco had reached out towards him to ask if he was okay when his arm hit the cup that potion had been in. Of course, he would never tell Harry he was worried about him.

"Malfoy," Draco blinked and realized Harry was right in front of him. He was about to speak when they both tensed at the sound of footsteps heading towards them.

"Shite, we should be back from detention by now, curfew was twenty minutes ago!" Draco hissed and looked around, quickly spotting the door to a broom closet, grabbed Harry's wrist and pulled.

"Draco, what are you—" Draco didn't register that Harry had just called him by his name, yanked open the door, shoved Harry in and followed in after. "Dammit, Draco, what are we _doing_ in here?" Harry hissed, trying to see in the darkness as the footsteps drew closer. Draco went red and moved slightly to the right, feeling that he was practically pinning Harry to the door.

"Why are you calling me Draco?" He asked distractedly.

"That's your name?" Harry snapped out with a frown.

"No shit, it's my name, but why are you calling me by it?"

"Because I'm sort of angry at you right now, we're in a bloody _broom closet_! And besides, why should we call each other by our surnames? I think it's ridiculous..." Harry muttered.

"Harry." Draco muttered, trying it out.

"Huh? What?" The footsteps were still getting closer.

"Nothing, I was trying it out."

"Don't call my name if you've nothing to say!" Harry growled, obviously pissed. He had a good reason to be—he had just been shoved into a broom closet, it was late, he was tired and his frienemy was practically shoving him into the door with the edge of the doorknob digging into his hip.

"Sorry." Draco mumbled, sounding upset.

The tone in the blond's voice made Harry feel slightly guilty. "Sorry, Draco, I—"

The door flew open, and Harry and Draco, along with a couple of brooms, went flying out and crashed onto the stone floor. Harry looked up at the blond above him and then past the slightly blushing boy toward the person staring down at them. It was Hermione. From the books she was holding, she'd just come from the library.

Harry blushed. "This isn't...what it looks like." He muttered lamely when Draco seemed too stunned for words.

Hermione blinked, shook her head, and sighed. "Honestly, can't you two just admit you're friends? I mean, having a row in a broom closet in the dead of night instead of being in a warm bed, isn't that what friends do? Boys are _idiots_." She huffed, turned on her heel and walked off and Harry stared after her until she disappeared, before glancing at the embarrassed blond.

He smirked a bit. "Well, I think she has a point." Draco went bright red and flipped off of Harry, so they were laying side-by-side on the cold stone floor, surrounded by brooms and mops, and staring at the high ceiling. "Think we can start over?" Harry asked after a moment, voice hopeful as he raised his arm up.

Draco was quiet for a moment, then grinned and raised his arm too, and they clasped their hands together. "Sure."

The next morning, people stopped, stared, and gaped when they saw Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter sitting side-by-side, finishing Potions homework from the same book as they had breakfast on the steps of the marble staircase. No one asked them what brought about the change, but when Hermione was questioned after she gave the boys a knowing look, she simply shrugged and walked off, throwing over her shoulder, "I guess _some_ boys can stop being idiots," while smacking Ron Weasley upside the head. Ron hurried after her, confused, and Harry and Draco simply watched and smiled to each other, both mentally thanking Hermione for her ingenuity when it came to opening broom closet doors.

**A/N: Well! That's fic number two! Whoo! Drarry is my OTP for HP CX has been forever. So, I hope you enjoyed and please review! And I promise that after I post this I will finish up the next in my "Just Trying to..." series and will post it! Thank you again for reading this!**

**P.S. Whoever recognizes the quote "Don't call my name if you've nothing to say!" gets a virtual cookie!**

**Love From~**

**Hm~**


End file.
